The present invention is directed to a weapon lock apparatus having a lock head that is controlled by a control module to deter unauthorized access to articles secured by the apparatus. The weapon lock apparatus can releasably secure a variety of articles, including a weapon. The weapon lock apparatus can be readily locked and unlocked in response to specific signals transmitted from the control module to the lock head.
There is a need for means by which the police and other safety officers can safely secure their weapons against theft and unauthorized use, yet still have ready access to the weapons. There is also a need to safely lock weapons in a home or business in order to prevent theft or unauthorized use.
Typically, weapons are mounted on a gun rack located inside a vehicle or gun cabinet. To deter unauthorized use, the weapon can be secured to the gun rack by a releasable locking bracket. When the weapon is needed, an authorized user opens the locking bracket in order to release the weapon from the gun rack.
It is known in the prior art to use an electro-magnetic device to control the lock mechanism of a locking bracket used on a gun rack. Generally, such a locking bracket is held closed around a weapon by the lock mechanism to secure the weapon on the gun mounting rack. When power is supplied to the electro-magnetic device, the locking mechanism can be opened to release the locking bracket and allow removal of the weapon from the rack. Such a device can be convenient for storing a weapon.
However, there is a major drawback to this type of lock mechanism. When an electro-magnetic lock device is used to control the lock mechanism, wires extending between the electro-magnetic lock device and a power source are typically required in order to supply power to the electromagnetic lock device. By simply cutting the wires and applying a 9-volt current, the electro-magnetic lock device will unlock the lock mechanism to allow access to a stored weapon. Such a quick and easy way to disengage a locking device on a gun mount can fail to deter unauthorized individuals from accessing said weapon.